Un Amor Infinito
by Fidget X3
Summary: (Para los que no les guste el romance de FNAF.. pues... ni si quieran duden en no ver el fic) No puedo creer que me quede tan poco... y ahora sucede esto... disfrutar de mi vida en el ultimo momento de ella... tengo que aprovechar a máximo... intentare resistir... y como pude haber hecho eso? fui tan estúpido por solo no haber revisado una cámara... estoy al borde de mi muerte...
1. Enamorado y Corazón Herido

Ji! aqui estoy con otro fic de FNAF y este se me ocurrio jugando Terraria con un remix de Five Nights At Freddy's Song y... cada episodio sera... largisimo y... espero que les guste (Creo que este sera el episodio más largo) y tendra como 17 capitulos y 2 Oc's que no son mios.

PD:Cada personaje tiene una letra diferente

Capitulo 1 : Enamorado y corazón herido...

-**Jeremi**-

PD:En este fic no estaran más Oc's de FNAF mios solamente este de mis Oc's de FNAF.

PD2:Si conocen "Has tocado mi robotico corazón" en ese fic estan los 3 Oc's que fueron añadidos (Laili,Lynda y Jeremi) pero... como escribe Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 segun la trama de este fic (No hay amores de principio) pero... como son los 3 guardias nocturnos.. consiguen algo... no se mejor lean :v

**Habia pasado algo... el gerente de Freddy Fazbear Pizza habia fallecido... después de trabajar unos años aqui... ya llevamos 3 años... ya hace poco habia cumplido 17... y como el gerente no tenia una herencia y nosotros siendo los con "mejor" puesto en este local... ahora tecnicamente era nuestro... pero... no queriamos contratar guardias nocturnos... ya que... matariamos pobres vidas... entonces... nosotros 3 nos tubimos que quedar de guardias nocturnos... osea... ahora para siempre... seremos los guardias nocturnos hasta la muerte... incluso una noche ****Lynda**** y ****Laili ****no vinieron... y... me habia atrapado ****Foxy****... y le habia dado a mi corazón cun su garfio... tube un milagro y no falleci... pero... me dijieron... esta fatal noticia... "Te queda un año y medio de vida" el habia hecho que mi corazón no funcionara bien... algunas veces me daban infartos a causa de eso... pero igualmente no me gustaria ser atrapado... ahora estabamos cerrando el lugar.. y dirijiendonos a The Office... no sabia si sobreviviria esta vez...**

- "No se si estare bien... ya llevo dos meses... puede que me valla por anticipado..." - dije con dolor en mi corazón.

- "Todavia lo siento por no venir..." - dijo Laili soltando unas lagrimas.

- "Yo tube vacaciones..." - comento Lynda bajando la cabeza.

- "No importa... no me rendire facilmente..." - dije tratando de mejorar el animo a ambas.

- "Pero... fue nuestro error..." - dijieron ambas al unisono.

- "Ya no importa... solamente hay que evitar que nos atrapen..." - dije rebizando las camaras.

- "Si... pero... espera... QUIEN DEJO LA TABLETA FUNCIONANDO!?" - dijo Lynda alterada "TIENES SUERTE DE QUE ESTA MAL TU CORAZÓN Y POR ESO NO TE MATARE!"

- "Lynda! tranquilisate!" - dijo Laili tratando de hacer que Lynda me matara.

- "Pero.. cuanto queda Jeremi?" - pregunto Laili.

- "Qued... 5!?" - dije alterado.

- "QUE!?" - dijieron ambas al unisono.

**Por mi pu*a culpa todos hibamos a morir a causa de que deje la tableta encendida... si no la hubiera dejado encendida... tendriamos mejor energia... solo con 5% como podriamos sobrevivir el resto de la noche!?**

- "Espero que no nos metan a los 3 en un mismo traje..." - bromeo Lynda.

- "Eso no tiene sentido... ahora falta que me metan en un traje de Freddy..." - dije suspirando.

**-La energia se acabo-**

- "Fue un placer conocerlas a ambas.." - dije abrazandolas a las 2 por temor.

**-Se escuchaba la musica de ****Freddy**** llamada "Toreador March"-**

- "Vamos a estar bien... por lo menos moriremos los 3 juntos... con mi mejor amigo y con mi prima..." - comento Laili sonriendo.

**-Se escuchan 2 gemidos a la vez-**

- "Igualemente..." - agrego Lynda.

**-Se escucha como corre ****Foxy****-**

**Ya estamos muertos... creo... pero.. por que no siento un dolor indescriptible y siento como una luz extraña y eso que solamente tengo los ojos cerrados?**

- "Jeremi... Laili..." - comento Lynda tocandonos los hombros.

- "Jeremi..." - comento Laili "Abre los ojos..."

**No sabia si abrirlos o no.. pero.. eran mis 2 mejores amigas... por que me mentirian? ademas... ya seguramente habiamos muerto... pero...**

**-****Jeremi**** abre los ojos-**

**Esto no podia ser posible... los animatronicos... tenian una torta!? y... una torta en la que decia... "Feliz cuarto aniversario trabajando en Freddy Fazbear Pizza Felicidades! ****Laili****! ****Lynda****! y Jeremi!" esto no tiene sentido!?**

- "QUE ES ESTO!?" - dije sin comprender nada.

- "Ustedes 3 ya llevan 4 años trabajando aqui... entonces... como nosotros somos 4... casi siempre se merecian algo... ademas se encargaron de el dueño que nos hacia sufrir y ustedes hasta nos repararon! esto es la obra más amable vista en nuestras vidas" - comento Bonnie.

- "Y ademas... sabemos el secreto de ustedes 3" - dijo Fazbear.

- "C-cual secreto?" - pregunto Laili nerviosa.

**De que estan hablando? cual secreto? solo tengo 2 secretos... el primero es el de... mi corazón... y el... que... no odio... a todos los animatronicos... hay dos a los que no odio... y... son Golden... ya que no me hace nada... y... ****C-h-i-c-a****...**

- "Ya sabemos todos que cada uno de ustedes tienen su favorito..." - comento Foxy.

- "Eh.. yo nada" - comento Lynda un poco nerviosa.

- "Y-yo tampoco..." - dije nervioso a niveles Yisus.

- "Miren... de ahora en adelante... no los trataremos de meterlos en trajes... pero... solo a ustedes..." - comento Chica.

- "Exactamente Chica.. pero... cada uno... como ya sabemos que cada uno tienen su favorito.. y es a otro nivel... que el resto de los clientes y personas... los llevaremos a cada uno con su favorito y como siempre... Bonnie y Golden "Teddy" -Rie- se quedaran forevers alones..." - comento Fazbear.

- "Y... quien con quien?" - comento Laili nerviosa.

- "Laili con Foxy... Jeremi con Chica... y... Yo con Lynda" - comento Freddy viendo lujuriosamente a Lynda.

**Estoy jodido... estoy jodido... por lo menos el sueño de ****Lynda****... que es... muy... +18 y que por eso no lo contare... y el de ****Laili**** se cumplieron... y el de ****Laili**** no es pervertido... y el mio tampoco... pero... me ruborizare a niveles Yisus,Chuck Norris,Brus Lee,Jackie Chan,Goku Dios y... ****Golden****Foxy**** (?)**

PD:MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN.. siempre a lado de el Yaoi (?)

- "Khé!?" - dije ruborizado más que un guacamayo escarlata y más nervioso que la velocidad de los milisegundos.

- "Lo que escuchaste.." - menciono Fazbear.

**De un momento a otro veia como ****Chica**** me cargaba... DE DONDE TIENE TANTA FUERZA!? NI SI QUIERA SE QUEJA!? pero... no dijo que yo tenga sobrepeso ._. ya que soy... un peter languila por asi decirlo :'D pero... a donde me lleva?**

**Después de un rato estaba en la cocina solo con ella... no sabia que hacer en ese momento... mi cara parecia un tomtate... creo que serviria como linterna en la oscuridad ;-; pero bueno... no sabia que hacer esta que...**

- "Bueno! si es verdad! lo que dice Freddy!" - dije bajando la cabeza.

- "Entonces... me amas?" - pregunto Chica sin entender.

- "Claro! pero... como podria hacerlo!? si mi tia... o alguna de mis hermanas se enteran... me mataran!" - dije llorando "Como puedo amar a alguien que no es humano? eso creo que seria... zoofilia y robofilia!"

- "No llores... ya se igual tu otro secreto... como no podrias hacerlo ya quedando tu llama de vida en fuego bajo?" - pregunto Chica.

**Ella tenia razón... mi vida... se acabara dentro de poco tiempo... no me queda más razones para hacer caso las reglas de la vida... no importa que lo haga... ya que dentro de poco morire... no necesito obedeser hasta la muerte... cuando murio mi madre... hace dos años... supuestamente... las reglas se fueron a la ver*a... ya no tengo más razones para obedeser... mi padre tambien murio... no necesito obedeser... no quiero morir solo... una vez ame... pero... fue cuando tenia doce... y... al saber que esa persona se habia ido de mi cuidad... me deprimi tanto que tube que ir a terapias duranto dos pu*os años... no me sucedera de por vida... quiero saber que es lo que se siente ser amado...**

- "Como sabes eso?" - le pregunte asombrado.

- "Foxy me lo conto... no fue su intención acortar mucho tiempo tu vida..." - comento Chica bajando la cabeza.

- "Sabes... ya que me queda poco tiempo de vida... todas las reglas se pueden ir a la mi*rda... no me importa... que no tenga hogar por eso... tengo este lugar... tengo a mis 2 amigas que me apoyaran... tengo a otros 4 amigos... que hice el dia o noche de hoy... y te tengo a ti..." - dije acercandome lentamente.

**Incluso mis compañeros de curso tenian novias... novios... hasta algunas compañeras y compañeros estaban casados... y algunas compañeras embarazadas... como yo no podia tener una relación?**

**Sin dudarlo más... la bese... puede que en ese momento halla roto millones de reglas y leyes... pero.. me vale todo mi*rda... ahora mi vida se acaba... no quiero acabar solitario sin sentir un beso... una relación.. una pareja... una compañera...**

**En ese momento mi respiración y latidos estaban muy rapidos.. ya que habia experimentado eso... en ese momento.. después de acabar el beso... lo volvimos a hacer... pero esta vez... salio diferente... un hilo de saliva? pero... si los animatronicos que yo sepa no tienen glandulas salivales... no importa... pero.. seguimos haciendo eso por el resto de la noche... no quize irme a otro lado que no fuera ese... queria quedarme junto a ella... incluso dieron las 6 AM... solamente ****Bonnie**** volvio a Show Stage... parece que no fui el unico con encontrar el romance de mi vida... ni ****Golden**** hizo su precencia... ya que seguramente sabia lo que estaba pasando...**

**Asi paso el tiempo... después de un largo periodo de tiempo revise mi reloj y eran las... nueve con trece minutos!?**

- "Chica... ya hace rato pasaron las 6 AM..." - dije saliendo de la entrada de la cocina.

- "Que hora son?" - pregunto Chica.

- "Las... nueve un cuarto..." - dije pasando debajo de los focos de los pasillos que extrañamente pasaba y se encendian solos...

- "Pues... deberian abrir dentro de poco... después nos vemos.." - comento Chica hiendose a Show Stage.

**Fui a The Office y incluso vi las camaras... ****Laili**** y ****Foxy**** estaban durmiendo juntos en Pirate Cove... ****Lynda ****y ****Freddy**** parece que estaban en los baños.. y... por una extraña razón.. la camara de los baños estaba sin señal... no quiero imaginar por que... pero... faltaban dos horas para abrir Freddy Fazbear Pizza... solamente necesito que... algo me salve... alguien.. mejor dicho... espera... ****Golden****!**

**Logicamente si todos estaban pacificos con nosotros.. ****Golden ****igualemente...**

- "Golden!" - dije llamando a Golden Freddy.

- "Que pasa?" - dijo apareciendo de repente frente a mi con esos ojos que causan terror.

- "Quiero que me ayudes un poco..." - dije pensativo.

**Pues... nos pusimos a ver cosas con las camaras.. y.. hicimos que en todas las camaras se pudiera alumbrar,incluso pusimos una camara en The Office y... hicimos que se puediera escuchar y ver en todas las camaras**

- "Y ahora que?" - pregunto Golden.

- "Pues... a trolear un poco.. con tal.. se puede escuchar y hablar en todas las camaras... entonces... se escuchara lo que decimos por la respectiva camara" - dije con una sonrisa malevola (?).

**-****Jeremi ****y ****Golden**** ponen la camara de Pirate Cove y activan el audio-**

- "Hi! que hacen?"

- "Laili... soy yo o se escucha una voz?" - pregunto Foxy.

- "Pues... yo igual la escuche" - comento Laili.

- "Como que ambos hicieron la meme.. pero son las nueve"

**-****Laili**** rebiza su celular-**

**- "**Es verdad!" - dijo Laili un poco asustada.

**-****Jeremi ****y ****Golden ****apagan la camara-**

- "Ahora a trolear a Fatbear y a Murtoons" - dije encendiendo la camara de The Bathroom y quemandome los ojos con esa escena.

- "Mejor... dejemosla apagada y... solo hablemos y escuchemos" - comente con mi virginidad de ojos perdida (?).

**-****Jeremi ****y ****Golden ****activan el audio de The Bathroom-**

**- "**Me hicieron perder mi virginidad de ojos"

- "Y yo no tengo ._."

**-****Fatbear ****y ****Murtoons**** se asustan y saltan por el miedo-**

- "Pero que mi*rda?" - comento Lynda sin comprender nada.

- "Que cara*o?" - comento Fatbear reconociendo esa voz "Es Golden.. y alguien más..."

- "Pero... como? si no lo veo y la camara la apagaste? y ademas... no se ve activada..." - dijo Lynda sin comprender nada.

- "Mejor vallamos a The Office..." - comento Fatbear saliendo de el baño.

**-****Jeremi ****se asusta y ****Golden ****se pone en posición de guerra (?)-**

**Ahora si estoy totalmente muerto... ****Fatbear ****y ****Lynda****... me van a sacar la chu*ha...**

- "Estoy jodido..." - dije haciendome bolita (?).

- "Pues... "niñita" quedate ahi... yo lo resolvere..." - comento Golden.

**-Laili-**

**Después de lo que paso... reconoci al instante quien era... obiamente era ****Jeremi ****pero bueno... ahora estabamos esperando que alguien llegara... estabamos ambos en Show Stage... y nadie hacia su precencia... entonces... no podia hacer nada más que quedarme barrada aqui sin hacer nada... no queria hacer ni decirle nada a ****Foxy**** ya que podian volver a vernos juntos...**

- "Eh... no se que hacer... ya que nos pueden ver de nuevo..." - comente.

- "Eso fue un poco... vergonsoso marinera Laili" - comento Foxy.

- "Si... tengo que admitir que si... fue vergonsoso..." - dije un poco nerviosa.

**De pronto llegaron ****Jeremi,****Golden,****Freddy ****y****Lynda****y al parecer todos estan enojados... que paso ahora? que poblemas causaron?**

- "Pues... ahora solo nos tenemos que ir" - comento Lynda "Ya que es sabado... y todos tenemos sueño... pero... el y el otro ya pagaron por lo que hicieron..."

- "Que paso?" - pregunte.

- "Eh... nada... solamente... vamonos.." - comento Lynda.

- "Mira... yo te digo.." - comento Jeremi "Lynda... estaba como... haciendo cosas hentais con Fatbear"

**Y ahora el dia cada vez es más diferente... y... me quede traumada con solo pensar lo que hacia mi prima con ****Freddy ****no puedo creer... pero bueno... solo me queda de irme a mi casa...**

**-En casa de ****Laili****-**

**Tenia muchas dudas de cuales aclarar... y.. por mejor hiria a descanzar para reposar la mente...**

- "Hola hija" - dijo mi mamá llamada Lizbeth.

- "Hola mamá... disculpa por llegar algo tarde... pero... es que como no hay guardia nocturno... por mejor nos quedamos ahi..." - le explique a mi mamá.

- "No te preocupes... pues... ve a bañarte y a descanzar un poco" - comento mamá.

- "Si... y saluda a papá que no se preocupen tanto... solo no pude contestar las llamadas... y por lo que veo el es el que más me llamo... que no se preocupe... ya llege" - dije subiendo las escaleras para ir a descanzar.

**Pero... no dormire sin antes...**

**-****Laili ****toma su peluche de ****Foxy****-**

**Mucho mejor... buenas noches o dias?**

**-****Lynda****-**

**Me Encontraba hiendo a mi casa... ahora odiare a muerte a ****Jeremi ****pero.. bueno.. como tiene poco tiempo de vida... se salva...**

**No podia creer lo que habia hecho.. se que.. tengo 20... pero.. no creia que toda mi vida.. progresaria rapidamente...**

**Lo unico que se es que... dormire y después ire a Freddy Fazbear Pizza...**

**-Un descanzo de los 3 más tarde...-**

**-En Freddy Fazbear Pizza-**

**Lo bueno es que habia aclarado todas las dudas de mi mente.. estaba alegre.. por eso solamente.. y quizas repetir lo de ayer.. espera... que?**

**- "**Hola,ya llege" - dije haciendo mi presencia.

- "Hasta que llegaste... pero... en serio... duele tanto..." - comento Jeremi tocandose en el corazón.

PD:A tocarse el corazón me refiero tocarse en el pecho en la posición en donde esta el corazón.

- "Si esa ve hubieras tenido más preucación..." - dije mencionando ese incidente.

- "Pero no fue mi culpa... bueno... ahora si me permites... hire a revizar todo que este bien..." - dijo Jeremi hiendo a Show Stage.

En ese momento me habia acordado de algo... el cumpleaños de Laili se aproximaba en 1 mes... todavia falta mucho... pero... ya debo buscar un regalo...

Bueno... no se por que escribo con estas letras pero bue... les dije.. el episodio esta más largo que los normales de FNAF pues.. si que las letras no funcionan.. en el siguiente episodio pondre que letras ocupa cada personaje... bueno... hasta la proxima! :D


	2. Cumpleaños de Laili

Ji! aqui estoy con otro episodio de este fic de FNAF pues... en el episodio anterior le dedique 3 horas :'D por cambiar la letra cada 4 palabras :'D pero... como no funciona... todo me vale ver*a!

PD:Este episodio sera bien comico,en los reviews diganme que partes les hizo reir :D pero el final de el episodio.. sera un poco.. no se lean ustedes :v

Episodio 2 : Cumpleaños de Laili

-**Jeremi**-

Yo sabia que el tiempo no habia pasado lentamente... de repente... hoy era el cumpleaños de Laili... como paso un maldito mes a la velocidad de la luz!?

- "Estas bien?" - pregunto Laili viendo como estaba pateando la pared.

- "Tu lo crees?" - dije dejando de patear la pared.

- "No.. pero.. sabes que el cumpleaños sera aqui... solo que no estara abierto" - comento Laili.

- "Bueno... tengo que ir a hacer algo.. y como esta afuera?" - le pregunte ya que por ciertas razones no eh volvido a la casa de mi hermana... ya que... me matarian... o me llevarian a un manicornio por maniatico de como amar a un ser no vivo...

- "Esta nevando" - comento Laili.

- "Recien estamos empezando agosto y ya nieva..." - comente.

- "Pues... toma para que no te de tanto frio" - dijo Laili pasandome una bufanda y un sueter.. por que un sueter?

- "Yo puedo resistir el frio.. lo que no puedo resistir es el calor..." - dije solamente tomando la bufanda.

- "Te resfriaras" - dijo Laili.

- "No me importa... mi salud esta bien... lo que no tu ya sabes que no esta bien..." - dije saliendo de FFP.

Yo sabia que... el dueño tiene hijos... entonces... dentro de como 8 meses... FFP no sera nuestro... me vale verg* la existencia de esos hijos de pu*a... seguramente haran algo que no es bueno... los muy malditos de los familiares de el ex dueño... solo miran su convenencia...

Lo bueno es que todavia no los encuentran... eso es lo bueno...

Hiendo a una jugeteria... por que? yo se que es lo que le gusta a Laili...

En realidad ya tenia el regalo listo... pero... tengo que hacerlo... no es hecho... sabia que me convenia aprender todo lo que hacia mi mamá... soy el unico que tiene... su.. esencia... por asi decirlo...

Llegando a FFP.. fui directamente a Pirate Cove.. por que? necesitaba primero hacer el favorito...

- "Foxy! puedes venir! necesito tu ayuda.. o por lo menos presencia.. y iluminación" - dije llamando a Foxy.

- "Que pasa marinero Jeremi?" - pregunto Foxy.

- "Eh... te puedes sentar?" - le pregunte poniendo un banco en el cual se sentara "Por favor no te muevas..."

- "Por que?" - pregunto Foxy.

- "Voy a hacer algo... Laili tiene peluches de todos ustedes... y.. les hare unos.. mejores y ademas agregando a su coleción uno de Golden" - le explique a Golden.

- "Eres un muy buen amigo de la marinera Laili,verdad?" - pregunto Foxy.

- "Si y ya conosco sus gustos... por eso le hago esto..." - dije mientras empezaba a coser el peluche de Foxy.

- "En realidad eres muy bueno con la costura" - comento Foxy.

- "Di :3" - dije empezando a ponerle el color a el peluche de Foxy.

- "Se te olvidan dos cosas muy importantes" - dijo Foxy.

- "Ya se.. el garfio y el parche" - dije poniendo el garfio y el parche a el peluche de Foxy.

- "Exacto.. y a ver... terminaste?" - pregunto Foxy.

- "Nanananananananananana... NANANANANA!" - dije haciendo el sonido de Legend Of Zelda de cuando obtenias un objeto y haciendo con magia negra (?) que el peluche flotara un poco.

- "Te quedo bien" - dijo Foxy viendo el peluche de si mismo.

- "Es que... hago los peluches bien kawaii's :3" - dije guardando el peluche en una mochila.

- "Pues... deberias ir por el resto para hacer sus peluches" - comento Foxy.

- "Di... pues... nos vemos más rato!" - dije llevandome los materiales en un bolso y la mochila en donde tenia los peluches ya hechos... que solamente tenia el de Foxy.

-En Show Stage-

- "Eh... Alfreddo! (Lel) Bono! (?)" - dije llamando con nombres super.. raros... a Bonnie y Freddy.

- "Me dijiste Bono?" - dijo apareciendo Bonnie con pokerface.

- "Eyup!" - dije haciendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

- "..." - Bonnie todavia tiene pokerface.

- "Pues... te podrias quedar quieto?" - le pedí a Bonnie.

- "Por que?" - pregunto Bonnie.

- "Muñequitos de cada uno" - dije sacando los materiales.

- "¿Ok?" - dijo Bonnie todavia sin entender.

- "Pues... quedate quieto!" - dije viendo como Bonnie se movia un poco.

- "Pero.. si estoy buscando la guitarra..." - comento Bonnie buscando por Show Stage la guitarra de el.

- "Pues... hare una guitarra pero como accesorio" - dije empezando a hacer los ojos.

- "Pero... la cosa es ponerla unida..." - dijo Bonnie.

- "Nope... por que después se puede romper el peluche.." - dije ya hechando el algodon a dentro de el peluche.

- "Bueno..." - comento Bonnie.

- "Sabes en donde estan los demas?" - le pregunte a Bonnie.

- "Freddy esta si no me equiboco en The Office... y por primera vez en su vida... no es un pinche perverted nivel Yisus" - comento Bonnie.

- "Oh... ALELUYAH! UN MILAGRO!" - dije estallando en risas.

- "Pues.. y el peluche?" - pregunto Bonnie.

- "Aqui ta lito!" - dije con voz kawaii.

- "Pues.. quedo bien" - dijo Bonnie viendolo.

- "Ahora por Alfreddo!" - dije guardando todo.

-En The Office-

- "Alfreddo!" - dije llamando a Freddy.

- "Khé pasa?" - pregunto Freddy.

- "Es que... te quedas hecho hielito?" - le pregunte.

- "Khé?" - pregunto Freddy sin entender.

- "Que te quiedes quieto!" - dije gritando.

- "Estas seguro que no debieron aberte abortado?" - pregunto Freddy riendo.

- "Mi mamá me dijo que me hiba a abortar (Lolololo) ._." - dije con pokerface.

-Alfreddo estalla en risas-

- "Ya pueh.. quedate quieto que te doy un golfaso!" - dije sacando de la mochila un palo de golf.

- "Como wtf... traias eso de ese tamaño... en esa mochila?" - pregunto Freddy.

- "Yo tampoco entender very mucho" - dije con pokerface "Tal vez magia negra..."

- "Ah.. ya se... The joy of creation" - dije sacando un arcoiris con esas letras en el.

-Freddy se queda con cara de wtf-

- "Pues... quedate quieto" - dije empezando a hacer a el muñeco de Fatbear.

-Una eternidad después-

- "Pues aqui esta!" - dije mostrandoselo.

- "Le hechaste como un kilo de algodon..." - dijo Freddy.

- "Por algo te llamas Fatbear" - le explique.

-Freddy se queda con pokerface-

- "Pues ahora a por Golden Yisus (?)" - dije tomando la tableta y cambiando infinitamente de todas las camaras a la donde estaba el cartel de Freddy.

-La tableta explota por sobrecarga de velocidad-

- "Ffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" - dije a todo pulmon.

- "Y tenia que ser el más fail... el que hiciera eso..." - comento Freddy.

- "Pues... entonces..." - dije hiendo a donde estaba el cartel.

-Jeremi da vuelta el cartel haciendo que la parte de Golden Freddy aparesca-

- "Y ahora a The Office" - dije hiendo a The Office.

-Jeremi sube la tableta aunque no funcione y después la vuelve a bajar y esta Golden Freddy-

- "COMO WTF HICISTE ESO!?" - dijo Freddy desquiciadamente.

- "La magic de la friendship..." - le explique.

-Freddy vuelve a poner pokerface-

- "Pues... quedate quieto..." - dije moviendo a Golden dejandolo en una posición en donde se podia ver completamente.

- "Pero... por que no se enciende o te escrimea?" - pregunto Freddy.

- "Por que lo invoque..." - dije alegremente.

- "Pero... algunos guardias igual lo imvocan y los mata si no ocupan la tableta..." - comento Freddy.

- "Es por que.. la tableta no funciona... y entonces... solo se puede quedar ahi" - le explique a Freddy.

- "Eres tan... raro..." - dijo Freddy.

- "I lo know Alfreddo" - comente.

- "Ya ta el peluche de Golden" - dije guardando el peluche de ambos Fatbears.

- "Ahora el de Chica..." - dije con pokerface.

- "Pues.. esta en la cocina" - dijo Freddy.

- "No? en serio.. no me habia dado cuenta..." - dije con un sarcasmo a el 100 %.

- "Pues... ve" - dijo Freddy "Yo después tengo que ir a dejar a Golden a la cocina"

- "¿Ok?" - dije saliendo de The Office.

-En The Kitchen-

- "Ola k ase?" dije viendo a Chila (?).

- "Estoy... haciendo el pastel de cumpleaños de Laili..." - comento Chica.

- "Pues.. yo solo necesito que te pongas... CONGELADA!" - dije.

Me pregunto por que estoy más especial de lo normal ._.

- "¿Ok?" - dijo Chica sin entender.

- "Pues.. aqui ta! no crei que me demoraria tan poco..." - dije sin entender.

- "Sabias que dicen que cuando estas enamorado el tiempo pasa más rapido?" - dijo Chica acercandose a mi.

- "No che ._. pues... ahora los tengo que enborver (O como sea que se escriba)" - dije saliendo de la cocina.

POR QUE ESTAS TAN ESPECIAL!? Lo.. bueno.. es que en la noche no soy especial... por lo menos...

- "Ji!" - dije saludando a Lynda que igualmente tenia un regalo.. solo que ya envuelto.

- "Que pasa Ballon Boy segundo?" pregunto Lynda.

-Jeremi pone pokerface-

- "Solamente tengo que envolver el regalo" - dije sacando todos los peluches de la mochila.

- "Lel... Freddy Fatbear XD" - dijo Lynda tomando el peluche de Fatbear original y muriendose de la risa al ver que Freddy tenia casi un kilo de algodon.

- "Sep.. Is Fatbear!" - dije igualmente estallando en risas.

- "Pues.. bueno... te ayudo a envorverlo?" - pregunto Lynda.

- "Thankiu Berry Punch!" - dije sacando de el bolso muchos papeles de regalo y una cinta mastik (escoch).

-Otro mileño después-

- "Cuanto falta para que sea el cumpleaños de Laili?" - le pregunte a Lynda.

- "Eh.. 2 minutos..." - dijo Lynda.

-Fehrmann y Murtoons se quedan con pokerface-

-Y los dos salen volando (Y no literalmente ._.) a el lugar en donde esta todos esos goritos de fiesta etc..-

-En el lugar que no me acuerdo como se llama-

- "JAPPY BIRTHAY!" - dije saltando y cayendome de carota en el piso ._..

-Todos estallan de risa-

- "Eh.. aqui no ha pasado nada" - dije parandome rapidamente.

- "Bueno.. apagen las luces" - dijo Lynda.

-Apagaron las luces-

-Llega Chica con el pastel que dice "Happy Birthay Laili "No sabia como escribirlo en español y por eso lo puse en ingles""-

PD:El cumpleaños más random de la jistory...

"Happy birthay to you!

Happy bithay to you!

Happy birthay Laili!

Happy Birthay to you!"

PD:No me se la letra ._.

- "Ahora.. tortaso!" - decian todos.

- "No asi nomas.." - dijo Laili.

- "Oh..." - dije desanimado "LOS LEGALOS!"

- "A ver... este es de Freddy" - dijo Laili abriendo el regalo cual era ¿Un set de karaoke?

- "El de Bonnie" - dijo Laili abriendo el regalo de Bonnie que era... Una gitarra.

Se nota que nadie aqui conoce a Laili...

-Unos regalos más tarde...-

- "Pues... estos 5 son de Jeremi" - dijo Laili abriendo con magia negra (?) todos a la vez.

-Laili empieza a gritar de la emoción o sea... que por ejemplo pides la Play 700 (?) y te regalan la Play 701 (?)-

- "GRACIAS!" - dijo Laili tociendo por la falta de aire.

- "No pues... los hice con mis propias manos" - dije sonriendo.

- "Gracias!" - dijo Laili.

- "Pues... no hay de que.." - dije sonriendo.

- "Bueno... creo que ya es tarde..." - dijo Bonnie vostezando.

- "Sep... Good Night!" - dije hiendo a la cocina.

-Jeremi salta de el susto al ver a Golden tirado en la cocina-

-Golden estalla en risas-

- "T-troleado!" - dijo Golden todavia sin parar de reir.

-Jeremi todavia sigue en el piso-

- "Oye.. ya paso..." - dijo Golden...

-Jeremi todavia no se para-

- "Jeremi? JEREMI!?" - dijo Golden asustado.

Bueno.. hasta aqui el episodio.. bye :D

En el proximo dire las letras (Ya que tengo flojitis y es re tarde ._.)


End file.
